


(Fanart) Regency Kirk and Spock

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Kirk and Spock in Regency garb





	(Fanart) Regency Kirk and Spock

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  



End file.
